Halo 3: Through the eyes of a Marine
by Bono the Vampire Slayer
Summary: Corporal Adam Tucker's sleepy life as a marine is turned upside down when he is asked to guard Commander Keyes daughter. this is my first fanfic so please R&R.


Halo 3: through the eyes of a marine

Halo 3: through the eyes of a marine

Chapter 1

My name is Corporal Adam Tucker UNSC marine, serial number 01248876630 my id tag is G-81 and I am currently stationed at Crows Nest the most boring post for a marine in the world

I entered the mess hall as usual I waited in line to get my daily serve of food, or what the UNSC passes off as food these days, to me it looks like donkey vomit. I sat down at my table. The only reason that it's my table is because I am a loner no one talks to me unless its and officer and to tell the truth I think I have gone a bit anti social.

I was mulling over wether the food was or wasn't some kind of animal vomit when an MP approached me looking rather shaken. I greeted him with the general nod.

"What's up" I asked

"You have to report to Commander Keyes immediately" replied the MP

I stood gave a quick salute to the MP then bolted for Commander Keyes' office. When a Commander such as Commander Keyes wants to see you, you are never late. I Arrived at Commander Keyes' office just as she terminated the video link between her and Lord Hood. I knocked on the door and entered giving her a very sharp salute which she returned

"You wanted to see me Ma'am" I asked

"Yes I did Corporal, this is my daughter Claire" she said indicating to the young woman who until now I had no idea was even in the room.

Claire walked to her mother's side and eyed me suspiciously.

"The reason that I called you here is that with the growing threat of the Covenant I can't keep a watchful eye on Claire so I would like you to keep an eye on her until I say when, you will obey her orders unless it means going some where by herself and if somehow if she is in danger I expect you to sacrifice yourself to save her life and also Claire will be staying in your quarters using the spare bunk, is that in anyway unclear Corporal Tucker" Commander Keyes said

"No Ma'am" I replied

"Good" Keyes said

"Now if you would wait outside until I have finished talking to Claire Corporal Tucker" said Keyes

I saluted again and left the room. I waited outside for what must have been the better part of half an hour before Claire finally walked out her face red and tears streaming down it.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing it's just that Mom said that if I don't have a bodyguard I will end up having a baby at 13 just like she did" Claire sobbed

I acted quickly to cheer her up

"Look alright how's about we drop this stuff off at my room and go get something to eat eh"? I suggested

Claire nodded her reply

When we got back to my room put all her stuff in and then took her down to the cafeteria where we quickly grabbed some food and sat down at my table and started to eat. When I say we I meant I started to eat. Claire just looked at the grey slop that was on her plate. I looked up to see that she wasn't eating.

"Hey you know if you close your eyes if almost tastes like fruit loops" I said

Claire laughed at my joke

"No no its true lo… I never got to finish my sentence because the alarm went off.

Chapter 2

Commander Keyes' voice rang thorough out the base on the speaker system "All personnel we have hostile ground forces invading the base, Marines do your jobs"

I jumped up and ran towards the Armory with Claire in tow when I arrived I grabbed a battle rifle and two magnums I also loaded my pockets with spare clips

"Claire grabs that duffel bag there would ya and fill it with ammo, grenades, SMG's, pistols, Plasma rifles what ever you can find that will fit"? I yelled over the frantic shouting of other marines.

After I had finished loading up I helped by grabbing two fully loaded shotguns and four spare boxes of shells, four magnums with 18 spare clips each, two SMG's with 19 spare magazines and three boxes of grenades

Claire on the other hand found four Plasma rifles I small crate of plasma grenades one assault rifle with 11spare clips.

I shouldered the extra large duffel bag with ease seeing as Claire grabbed a magnum and SMG. Claire and I jogged into the caverns up several flights of stairs and onto the hangar where to my amazement the Master Chief was having a standoff against four Brutes and by the way they were punching him it looked as if he was loosing

"Claire go and man that turret and keep the Jackals and Grunts off my back I am gunna see if I can't help the Chief out" I said

I looked around in the footlockers at the back of the hangar. I thought someone had taken it until I found it the meanest handheld weapon in the human arsenal the M441 SSR or SPUNK rocket launcher with full ammo.

I returned to Claire to see the Brutes continually bash the Chief. I crept down the stairs until I was close enough to be able to shoot without killing the Chief

"Oi Fuck face" I yelled at the nearest Brute "you want some come and get some"

The brute who were startled by my remark gave me my window. The one holding the chief dropped him so he could focus on me, as soon as the Chief hit the floor if opened up on the Brutes. The launcher kicked back in my hands as the rocket sped towards the middle two.

The rocket made impact, the first two brutes exploded into a shower of blood and shattered bone and other pieces. The force of the rocket knocked the other two into the air where they were mowed down by Claire on the turret.

Once this battle was over Claire and I rushed over to the Chief to see if he was alright, he said that he was fine. We stuck with the Chief for a while fighting with Brutes whenever they popped their ugly heads up. We were heading back up to the command centre when we heard Commander Keyes' voice on the intercom

"Marines we are abandoning the base we have a bomb wired and hot so get out by any means necessary, Keyes out" the com went dead.

We turned to see if the Chief needed help but he wasn't there.

"Huh" I said

"He must have more important things to do" Claire said

"Alright let's hightail it to and exit" I suggested

"Good idea" Claire said

We ran back to the hangar only to find it infested with Grunts and Jackals.

"Okay I'll go right and see if I can't out flank 'em" I said

"Uh right I'll wait here" Claire said

One of the Jackals turned and spotted Claire, it fired straight at Claire. I heard a plasma pistol discharge. I turned to find a plasma bolt screaming towards Claire I moved instantly sprinting at Claire. I knew that I wasn't gonna make it on foot so I jumped in front of the plasma bolt. It hit me square on my left shoulder spinning me in mid-air.

I landed face down on the hard steel floor. Pain lanced through my body and that was good because it meant I wasn't dead.

Chapter 3

My vision went blurry and I could only just make out the outline of Claire firing the rocket launcher over and over again until she stopped.

She knelt next to me.

"Oh shit, where did you get hit?" she asked

"Shoulder" I mumbled

She helped me to my feet.

"Do you need to rest" she asked

I shrugged off my injury.

"I'll be fine let's go" I said

We jogged to the elevator and got on. Halfway down the shaft fire exploded and whisked its way down the shaft towards us. Just before it reached us the elevator cord snapped and we bean to free fall.

We hit the bottom of the shaft with a thud that would have knocked out a few brain cells. We ran down a ramp and past a group of marines there. I heard their Sergeant saying "Can you walk set your boots on the line". We entered the warthog bay there were only a few Hogs still operational. There were two standard hogs and one carrier Hog. We walked over to one of the standard Hogs and got in.

The Marines fro the other room seemed to have cottoned on to the "Get out by any means possible" order.

I recognized a familiar figure walking behind the Marines.

"Yo Chief over here" I yelled at him.

The Chief walked over to our Hog and jumped into the turret position.

"Let rock" he said.

I floored it the warthogs' rear tires screeched on the steel then gripped. The Marine that opened the door had just enough time to get out of the way as we came screaming past in the warthog. We drove through the caves. With each blast bits of the cave roof came away.

I heard Claire praying for the roof to hold just a little bit longer. We made it out just in time the roof collapsed. We were nearly at the exit when we were ambushed by Jackals and Grunts. I simply ran a path through them with the Hog. But unfortunately one of the Grunts stuck a plasma grenade to the front of the warthog.

"Out "I yelled at Claire

Claire leapt out of the warthog and landed o the ground hard.

The Plasma grenade detonated I the warthog flipped every thing went black as the Hog hit the ground then the fuel tank blew, the next thing I know I was flying through the air. I landed hard on gravel and skidded until I hit a reasonably large rock.

"OW SUNUVA BITCH!" I yelled

Claire approached me and helped me to my feet and together we hobbled off towards Tsavo highway.

"A warthog would be much appreciated right now" I said to Claire

"Yep, my legs are killin me" she replied

As if someone had heard our conversation over the rise behind us the carrier warthog from before flew over and landed next to us. There was only one guy in the Hog, the driver

"Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on" he said frantically

"What's the rush" I asked him

"There are Brutes back there the killed everyone in the base" the drive said

"Oh….." I didn't get to finish my sentence. Twelve Brutes charged over the hill and fired.

Chapter 4

The first few spikes flew wide over our heads; the next volley was more accurate.

The Driver screamed in agony as a spike passed through his left shoulder, the driver was suddenly silenced as a second spike stuck into the back of his head. His forehead exploded showering the dashboard with blood, gore and little bits of bone.

I returned fire with my assault rife. Two of the brutes fell as their heads were peppered by 7.62mm armor piercing rounds. The three that were trying to flank us were mowed down by a hail of SMG bullets fired from Claire's dual SMG's. By now there was only one brute left. He fired his spikier, most of the shots went wide but a luck one ricocheted off the warthog and into my leg.

"YAHHHHHHHHHH, HOLY SHIT" I screamed.

My leg gave way and I crumpled to the ground. The brute advanced until he stood directly over me; obviously he was going for an execution kill. The Brute roared its war cry; spit flew from its gaping jaws. It started to beat its chest like a gorilla. I forced the muzzle of my assault rifle into its mouth and fired until the electronic ammo counter read empty. The Brute toppled missing the back of its head.

"Are you alright" she said as she rushed over to me

"I am just dandy" I said sarcastically

She looked at my leg, blood oozed from the wound. I managed to prop myself against the warthog.

"This will hurt a little" she said as she gripped the spike with both hands. I clenched my fists as she pulled the spike out very slowly

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as she yanked the spike out of my leg.

"Stop being such a baby" she said

"You try and have a spike through your leg, see how it feels" is replied hotly.

Claire helped me get to my feet and into the warthog. I sat in the passenger seat and Claire drove.

We had been driving for the about half an hour when we saw the Marine RV point. Obviously the Marines had been at work because they had constructed as small yet defendable base. Claire rolled up to the front gate. The marine on guard duty opened the gate and Claire drove through. We parked the hog beside a building that had been dubbed the armory.


End file.
